


Daddies Dearest

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico wants to play, his Daddies fall all over each other agreeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies Dearest

"Um, Daddy Percy and Daddy Jason?"

Both heads instantly swiveled toward the bathroom.

Nico was standing there in his tight little boyshorts, knees and feet turned inwards shyly. 

"Um, I want to play something. I'm bored."

Percy groaned, his cock already reacting to the sight. Jason swallowed hard.

"Sure, honey. We can play something. Right, Percy?"

" _Absolutely_."

Jason stood up.

"What do you want to play, baby?"

Nico shifted a little, his eyes going between his two daddies. He bit his lip.

"Um... that game when Daddy Percy is inside my tummy and Daddy Jason is in my mouth?"

Percy choked and started struggling with his belt. He kept his eyes locked on Nico and his skinny tummy, imagining his cock poking against it from the inside. He tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"Sure thing, baby. Jason and I love that game. Want to get on the bed with us?"

Nico smiled and ran up to them, throwing his arms around Jason and smiling at Percy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, baby. Why don't you get Daddy Jason really big with your mouth?"

Nico nodded and started unbuttoning Jason's pants, fumbling a little. Jason moaned and helped him.

"You gotta take it easy, Nico. We'll have time to play without rushing into anything."

Nico nodded but dropped to his knees impatiently anyway. Jason and Percy exchanged a look. How it was that Nico got so convincingly into that headspace they would never understand, but their boyfriend was nothing short of a gift when he got in the mood. Jason let his half-hard cock out of his boxers, and it bounced a little in front of Nico's face before Nico grabbed it and put his lips on it, giving it loud sloppy kisses all over.

Percy groaned at the sight and grabbed his own cock, sliding his thumb over the slit and lightly pumping. He watched Nico tease Jason with kisses for a while before getting off the bed to pull Nico's boyshorts down over his plump ass. He sucked on his own fingers really quick before pushing them in, one at a time, only to find that Nico had already lubed himself up before he came out of the bathroom. 

"Fffuck. Baby..."

Nico pulled away from Jason's cock to look behind himself at Percy.

"Is it alright, Daddy? I did it all by myself."

"I can see that. You did a very good job, honey. Come here."

Percy stood up to sit on the edge of the bed again, and Nico let go of Jason's cock to go stand in front of Percy.

"Come sit on my lap, baby."

Percy partially picked Nico up and rotated him, so that he could sit facing away from Percy. Then Percy grabbed his own cock.

"Can you lift up for me, baby, and sit on Daddy's dick?"

Nico pushed himself up and then carefully hovered himself over Percy's cock before sitting down again very slowly. He finally just let himself drop, and they both gasped at the feeling. 

"Good boy. Now wanna lean forward and play with Jason some more?"

Nico nodded enthusiastically and took Jason's cock into his mouth when Jason came up and offered it. Percy rolled his hips slowly, sliding a hand around and feeling Nico's belly where, sure enough, he could feel himself. God, he loved doing that. He heard Nico choke and looked up from studying the dimples above Nico's ass.

Jason was holding Nico's head gently and, judging by the long slow thrusts, fucking Nico's throat as deep as he could. Jason's eyes were rolled back. He moaned as Nico obviously tried to swallow around him.

"God, you're so good at that, baby. You eat Daddy's cock so well."

Percy grinned and bucked his hips harder, making Nico choke on Jason.

"That's right- choke on Daddy Jason. Show him how much you love him, baby."

He imagined that Nico probably had tears streaming from his eyes from the strain of deep throating, and he could feel his cock jump inside of Nico at the thought. He got a firmer grip on Nico's hips and started thrusting harder. He could see that Jason had stopped his thrusting so that Nico wouldn't be forced to choke anymore.

"Come on, baby- do that thing for daddy! Squeeze me tight, baby- just like we taught you."

Nico started riding Percy's hips more, his insides clamping down on Percy as he pulled out each time. Percy looked at Jason, who nodded back that he was close too.

"Come for us, baby. Show us you love us."

Nico moaned around Jason's cock and Percy felt his muscles convulse and seize just as hot come hit his knee. He let himself go into the tight, twitching hole. He grinned up at Jason, who grinned lazily back, and then pulled out, allowing Percy to lift Nico off of his dick.

"Did you have fun, baby?"

Nico swallowed a few times before answering. Then he cheekily grinned at one boyfrined, then the other.

"Yeah, but I think you guys should punish your baby boy next time."

The two older boys groaned, aroused by the thought.

"Nico, you're going to be the death of us."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
